Positive
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Prequel to Crave. Fluff.


**A/N:** I almost titled this Saccharin...cause it's that sweet and fluffy. If you haven't read **Crave**, you don't have to read it first. Chronologically, **Positive** is first, but they were written in the opposite order.

Paige looked down before looking up at Mike in disbelief, "So this is really happening?"

Mike grinned widely, before picking her up and kissing her, walking them out of the bathroom. "Looks like it."

Laughing as Mike backed them up to the bed, she kissed him as he carefully laid her down, pulling him on top of her. "This is how we got into this you know."

"Trust me, I know." Mike leaned over her, being careful not to put all of his weight on her, he kissed her slowly and sweetly before resting his hand over her stomach.

Five years ago even the possibility of being pregnant would've sent her running in the opposite direction. But that was before. When a long term relationship meant three weeks. When a guy didn't know her last name. Maybe not even her first. Had no clue who she really was. Then she met Mike. Rookie FBI Agent placed at Graceland when all he really wanted was a desk job in DC so he could work his way up the ranks to becoming Deputy Director of the FBI. Mike did everything by the book and was uncomfortable with all the lies that surrounded them. But somewhere along the way, Mike became less green and a hell of an undercover agent. After a summer of flirting and almosts, Mike went back to DC before a hit placed on him by a drug cartel brought him back to Graceland. It was only a matter of time before they ended up in bed together. But it would take much longer for them to sort things out. Work was a top priority for the both of them, which meant their personal life was often left on the backburner or in conflict with their cases.

Once Graceland was shut down, they decided to get their own place together. Which was a big step despite living together for almost three years and Mike technically moved in with her before they even met. The transition from undercover to desk job had been harder for her than Mike, but they both found ways to get their adrenaline rush while on the job. Away from the stress of living the job, she and Mike settled into life outside of Graceland and one day _forever_ didn't seem so scary. But now forever meant a baby. Their baby.

As if he was reading her mind, Mike lightly stroked her face, bringing her back to the present, "Are you okay?"

Smiling, she nodded slowly, "I know we talked about this, not that we planned it, but we knew it was a possibility. I'm scared, but I'm excited. I'm happy." Over the past year, they had started talking more about the future. Their future. One day she asked him what he thought if she were to stop taking her birth control pills. It wasn't that she felt that her biological clock was ticking and she didn't go overboard charting her ovulation schedule or figuring out when she was fertile, just one day the idea of a baby didn't seem like the end of the world. And since they were no longer undercover, having a kid wouldn't jeopardize their covers. It wasn't that they were trying to have a baby, they just stopped trying to prevent having one. Resting her hands on the side of his face, she quickly kissed him. "You?"

Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled. "I love you. And this baby - you just made me happier than I've ever been," Mike whispered.

Blinking back tears, she kissed him again. "Remember this feeling when you're waiting on me hand and foot. And that includes sending you out on crazy food runs."

"What could be stranger than what you already eat?" Mike teased.

After she smacked his chest in protest, he rolled off her, but pulled her close. Propping herself up on her elbow, she rested her hand on his chest, smiling as he reached for her hand. "I'll have you know that my sriracha peanut butter sandwiches are legendary. Besides, _you_ did this to me."

"I did this? You're the one that told me I was going to get you pregnant before we even kissed."

"_Come with me."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_You're going to get me pregnant."_

"I did say that, didn't I?" She shook her head at the memory, amazed at how far they had come since that summer. How much they'd been through.

"Yeah."

"Let me ask you something, Special Agent Mike Warren," Paige began, moving to straddle his him, "What were you thinking when I said that?"

"Whatever it takes to get the job done."

Laughing, she leaned forward to kiss him, "Liar. You were terrified I was going to jump - "

"Hoping," Mike said, resting his hands on her hips.

"Okay, hoping. And now?"

"You're beautiful."

Brushing her lips over his, she nipped his lower lip, "Such a flatterer. Take a good look now, because - "

Mike shook his head, "Always," Mike insisted.

Rolling her eyes, she kissed him again, "You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly romantic," Mike clarified. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never sing to the baby."

Her eyes widened and she smacked his chest, "My singing isn't that bad."

"Yes, yes it is." He held up his hand to fend off her swatting him.

Laughing she pulled off her shirt, knowing that there was more than one way to win an argument and while her body would look drastically different over the coming months, right now she would use it to her advantage. "It can't be _that_ bad because I saw you watching me on stage that night. I saw the look on your face. You couldn't keep your eyes off me."

Pulling her down for a kiss, he rolled them over. Mike stared down at her, his lustful almost predatory gaze causing her to shiver.

"I still can't."

THE END


End file.
